1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a minaiture coaxial cable connector for interconnecting a coaxial cable and all types of standard SMB mating connectors. More specifically, the present invention relates to a right angle connector for such an application that is diecast and includes a stamped and formed receptacle interface that is designed to mate with and secure a similar mateable connector.
2. Background Art
A review of the art in the area of coaxial connectors reveals that, despite the simple end to which these inventions have been directed, the connectors have been generally overly complex, difficult to manufacture and, thus, costly. Nearly all of the connectors that provide at least some degree of positive locking force have outer body portions comprised of multiple parts that are machined. Machining and assembling these parts is time-consuming and expensive. Furthermore, because of the normally inadequate contact force between the many parts in prior art connectors, precious metals must be applied to ensure the necessary electrical conductivity from one part to another.
A connector that can be used for connecting a coaxial cable to a standard SMB mating connector, that is made of a small number of parts, that eliminates the need for precious metal plating between parts, and that uses parts that are diecast, and thus lower in cost, would be greatly welcomed.